Fatal Konoha
by Maki Narusuki Desu
Summary: Berawal dari anjing gila yg dianggap rabies yang datang ke sekolah Konoha, awalnya pr guru bs menangani anjing gila tersebut. Ttpi bagaimana jadinya kalau salah satu guru yang menangani anjing itu malah terkena gigitan'nya' & berubah mnjdi abnormal hingga akhirnya menggigit orang-orang yg ada di sekelilingnya. Kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya hnya tersisa 8 orng saja.


**Fatal Konoha**

**Rate: M (Not Lemon)**

**Document 1: (Summer Death - Part 1)**

**-Naruko POV-**

Hosh...hosh...hosh

Nafasku sudah tak kuat, aku harus berhenti! Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berlari. Tetapi, kalau misalkan aku berhenti berlari sekarang maka aku akan mati! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku akan berakhir sampai disini? aku tak mau mati, aku masih mau hidup. Banyak hal yang masih ingin kurasakan dan ingin kulakukan didunia ini. Mengapa aku harus mati disini?!

Aku masih belum bisa membanggakkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku selalu merepotkan mereka, membuat mereka khawatir bahkan terkadang aku tak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Apakah ini bayaranku? Apakah ini yang dinamakan karma karena telah durhaka kepada orang tua. Ya tuhan, jika kau masih memberiku kehidupan, aku berjanji aku tak akan membuat hal yang bodoh dan ceroboh lagi! Apalagi kalau harus membuat keonaran! Aku berjanji! jika aku masih diberikan kehidupan, aku akan merubah sifatku agar jadi lebih feminim. Jadi kumohon padamu tuhan! Tolonglah aku!.

Ckiitt!

"!"

"Cepat kemari!" siapa yang ada di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah itu? manusiakah dia? Tetapi bukankah semua murid disekolah ini sudah mati. Bukankah dibawah aula sekolah, mereka semua dimakan massal oleh 'mereka'? Tetapi kenapa orang itu menyuruhku masuk ke pintu itu? apakah dia sekutuku atau hanya bualan semata untuk memancingku?

"Yarou!" teriak orang itu sambil berlari keluar dengan membawa stick baseball di genggaman tangannya. Stick baseball itu berlumuran darah, dan dari kelihatannya, darah yang tertempel di stick baseball itu masih sangat segar dan terlihat baru.

Dia adalah murid pria disini, dan sekarang ia sedang berlari cepat kearahku... tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau orang ini ingin memukulku dengan stick baseball itu?

"HEAH!"

Dia bersiap mengayunkan stick baseball-nya kearahku, dengan langkah lari yang semakin cepat, jaraknya pun semakin dekat denganku. Berarti ia itu sekutu 'Mereka!'. Dia ingin membunuhku sama halnya seperti 'Mereka!'.

"Menunduk!"

Dia berteriak menyuruhku menunduk tepat ketika dirinya memulai mengayunkan stick baseballnya kearahku. Dan mataku pun ikut melebar bersama dengan ayunan stick baseball-nya, lalu tepat ketika stick baseball-nya tepat berjarak sekitar setengah meter dariku, aku langsung refleks menundukkan kepalaku bermaksud untuk menghindar. Aku menghindar bukan berarti aku mengikuti apa yang ia suruh. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku yang memang menyuruhku untuk menunduk. Lalu setelah beberapa detik aku menunduk, tiba-tiba saja

Bugh!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang menurutku sangat kuat dibelakangku. Pukulan itu sejenak membuatku sedikit meringis ketakutan, apalagi ketika tahu kalau darah segar nan menjijikkan dari korban pukulan orang itu muncrat ke bahuku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukan orang itu. Dan sungguh terkejutnya diriku saat melihat siapa korban pukulan itu. Dia adalah salah satu dari 'Mereka' yang mencoba membunuhku. Tetapi kenapa bisa secepat itu? padahal tadi aku sangat yakin kalau jarak 'Mereka' itu lumayan jauh dari jarakku. Tetapi kenapa 'ia' bisa mencapai diriku?. Posisi 'dia' sekarang adalah sedang terjungkur disudut dinding dengan posisi kepala menyucurkan banyak darah di dinding. Kurasa tadi pukulan orang itu lumayan kuat, sehingga membuat 'dia' menubruk segitu kerasnya. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menormalkan nafasku yang sudah tidak karuan. Lalu kemudian, aku menoleh keorang yang memukul 'dia', tepatnya ketika ia mencoba menarikku.

Awalnya aku memberontak meminta dilepaskan, tetapi ketika ia bilang kalau dirinya itu adalah 'rekanku', kedua tanganku langsung kusengajakan lemas dan kemudian berlari mengikutinya menuju pintu yang dijaga oleh salah satu murid yang menurutku juga sekutunya.

Selang 5 menit kami berlari, akhirnya kami berdua masuk kedalam pintu menutu atap tersebut. Tepat ketika kami berdua memasukki pintu menuju atap sekolah. Seorang rekannya langsung menutup pintu dengan kuatnya dan menguncinya dari dalam bermaksud agar 'Mereka' tak bisa membuka pintu atap sekolah ini.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh" helaku seraya bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku benar-benar kelelahan, sejak siang tadi aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh mereka. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat yang banyak. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar kehabisan tenagaku untuk berlari.

"Daijobu desuka?" tanya pria yang menolongku seraya menyentuh kedua bahuku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepala. Jujur, aku sudah tak kuat menyerukan suara lagi. Nafasku sudah benar-benar habis tak tersisa. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar harus istirahat untuk mengisi tenagaku lagi.

Kurasa orang yang menanyakan keadaanku mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Ia langsung menjauh membiarkanku sendiri dan kemudian berkumpul dengan teman-teman rekannya yang berada di dekat anak tangga keempat. Jumlah teman-teman rekannya sebanyak 7 orang, 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan. Jadi kalau ditambahkan olehnya dan aku, maka jumlahnya adalah 9 orang. Yakni 5 laki-laki dan 4 perempuan.

Mereka semua termasuk dia, tak ada satupun yang kukenali. Kurasa mereka adalah kakak kelasku. Yah, disekolah ini memang waktu belajar untuk kelas 3 adalah siang hari. Sedangkan kalau untuk kelas 1 dan 2 adalah pagi hari. Dan aku adalah kelas 2 di sekolah ini, jadi kurasa mereka itu adalah kelas 3.

Diantara mereka, ada dua rekannya yang tak bisa kulihat wajahnya karena wajah mereka tertutupi oleh tubuh rekan-rekannya yang mengelilinginya. Hanya rambut merah dan kuning jabriknya saja yang bisa kulihat. Kulit seorang pria yang berambut merah berwarna putih langsat dengan ditumbuhi sedikit bulu tangan di setiap pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan kulit seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik adalah berwarna coklat karamel. Dilihat dari fisiknya, kurasa aku mengenal mereka berdua. Tetapi siapa ya? soalnya banyak teman-temanku dikelas yang berambut merah dan kuning. Bahkan gaya rambut mereka pun banyak.

Sekitar sepuluh detik, tiba-tiba saja salah satu orang yang kurasa tak asing itu terbatuk-batuk ditangga. Dan suara batuknya itupun tak asing bagiku! Sebenarnya siapa orang yang dikelilingi oleh mereka?!

"Daijobu desuka?" tanya salah satu perempuan yang satu rekan dengan pria yang menolongku.

"Hm, daijobu desu" jawab salah satu dari orang yang dikelilingi oleh mereka.

HAH! Suara ini! ini suara yang sangat kukenal! Jika aku tidak salah, orang ini adalah...

Tak! Tap...tap!

Aku melesat berdiri dan berlari menuju kelilingan itu. Aku ingin tahu, siapa mereka?! Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenali. Orang yang begitu dekat denganku, bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak.

"Sumimasen" seruku pelan seraya menyelinap diantara tubuh mereka.

Lalu ketikanya aku melihat siapa mereka, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa hatiku mencelos. Begitu terkejutnya aku melihat kondisi mereka yang sudah berlumuran darah duduk bersandar di sisi anak tangga dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ternyata feelingku benar, orang berambut merah itu adalah orang yang sangat kukenali. Dan orang yang berada disebelahnya pun orang yang sangat kukenali, karena orang itu adalah adikku!

"Otouto!" teriakku sejadi-jadinya saat melihat adikku yang bernama Naruto itu bersandar kelelahan dengan banyak darah disekujur tubuhnya. Adikku masih SMP dan dia bukanlah murid disini.

Aku memeluk Naruto seerat-eratnya, aku merasa sangat bersalah telah melupakan adikku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau dia bilang ingin datang kesekolahku. Tetapi kenapa ketika kejadian ini terjadi, aku malah melupakannya dan meninggalkannya!. Aku memang kakak yang tak bertanggung jawab!.

"Gomen! Gomen Naruto!" teriakku merasa bersalah masih dengan memeluknya. Bahkan aku berani menempelkan wajahku di pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah tak memperdulikan kalau wajahku sudah dilumuri banyak darahnya.

"Daa...ii...jobu Narukohh...hosh...adikmu tak apa-apa" gumam seseorang yang familiar ditelingaku.

"Kyuu-nii" seruku pelan sambil memandanginya dengan mata melebar. Kondisi Kyuu-nii lebih parah dari adikku.

"Naru...toh tak terluka...hosh...darah...yang ada di seragam sekolahnya adalah...darahku...hosh" sahut Kyuu-nii.

"..." aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah ia mengatakan itu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya bisa memandanginya terkejut dan meratapi setiap darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Bibirku bergetar dengan sendirinya ketika melihat lengan Kyuu-nii yang robek. Robekkan itu terlihat sangat dalam, bahkan karena saking dalamnya, sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat sedikit tulang lengannya.

"Jangan lihat aku...seper...ti itu Naruko. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkena luka gores saj...a. Ini tak masalah. Yah... jujur saja, mungkin jika mereka tak menyelamatkanku, aku pasti sudah mati bersama dengan adikmu." Serunya disela-sela helaan nafasnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menatapi orang-orang yang mengelilingiku secara bergantian.

Melihat Kyuu-nii yang berkata demikian, aku pun mengarahkan kepalaku kearah mereka semua, menatapi setiap wajah mereka yang sedikit kelelahan dicampur ketakutan. Sama hal nya seperti diriku ini.

Wajah mereka dipenuhi dengan keringat dan disetiap tetesnya aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku sebelumnya, yakni berlari. Ternyata orang yang berada disini sama persis sepertiku, mencoba menjauh dari 'mereka' dan bertahan hidup agar tak jadi mangsa 'mereka'. Selang beberapa saat aku memandangi mereka semua, mereka membalas tatapanku dengan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus dan lembut, seolah-olah mereka menganggapku seperti teman akrab mereka.

"Yoroshiku, siapa namamu?" tanya salah satu gadis didepanku.

"Naruko" sahutku.

"Naruko yah, perkenalkan namaku Shion. Salam kenal" balasnya seraya tersenyum manis padaku. Gadis itu mempunyai fisik yang bagus, bentuk tubuhnya ideal, dan tinggi badannya sekitar hampir sama denganku, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih kecil. Mungkin lebih kecil 10cm dariku. Ia memiliki rambut kuning pucat yang indah. Kenapa kubilang indah? Karena meskipun rambutnya sedikit terkena debu, rambutnya tetap kelihatan anggun dimataku. Sekarang gadis itu sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatiku, hingga kemudian ia menyentuh bahuku seolah-olah ingin mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal" ikut salah satu gadis disana mengenalkan diri. Ciri-ciri fisik gadis itu agak lebih tinggi dari Shion, ia mempunyai mata emerald dan memiliki bibir yang kecil. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu lengkap dengan bando pita terikat di pucuk rambut merah muda-nya.

"Kalau aku Matsuri, salam kenal" ikut gadis yang rambutnya pun sebahu, namun warna rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan. Ia mempunyai bulu mata yang indah, dan ia memiliki bando sama halnya seperti Sakura, hanya saja bando-nya berwarna biru.

"Hai, jangan lupakan aku juga! Perkenalkan namaku Kiba, dan mereka ini adalah Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Kankurou." Seru salah satu pemuda berambut coklat gelap seraya mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah 4 temannya yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Kau pasti Kouhai-ku yah? Soalnya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" lanjutnya sambil memandangiku dengan alis berkerut.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu, namun sebelum aku sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka memotong pembicaraan kita. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang menolongku tadi.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya, daripada memperkenalkan diri disini lebih baik kita mencari cara bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini"

"Sasuke?" seru Sakura pelan dengan alis mengerut. Kurasa Sakura mungkin berfikir kalau Sasuke sedang sangat panik saat ini, jadi ia merasa sangat prihatin serta khawatir padanya.

"Mencari cara keluar bagaimana? Kita terjebak di tempat ini, tangga yang menuju keatas ini adalah tangga menuju atap sekolah dan kau pasti sudah tahu kalau itu adalah tempat terakhir bagi kita." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada rada malas. Yah meskipun mungkin ia juga sedikit panik.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita telpon polisi saja? mungkin mereka bisa membantu." Ikut Kiba antusias.

"Apakah kau membawa ponsel?" tanya Shino.

"Eh? ano...bawa sih, Cuma handphone ku tak dapat sinyal sejak tadi" jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat ponselnya kelangit-langit bermaksud mencoba mencari sinyal ponselnya.

"Handphone ku juga" ikut Shion.

"Aku juga" Ikut Sakura

"Sama aku juga" ikut Matsuri.

"..." sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke serta Kankurou hanya diam saja dengan tangan kiri mereka menatapi LCD ponsel mereka masing-masing yang notabene tak dapat sinyal juga.

Apakah semuanya tak dapat sinyal? Tetapi aku dapat kok, pas insiden kejar-kejaran tadi aku sempat menelpon Tou-san. Kurasa disaat-saat seperti ini, aku mungkin bisa membantu mereka. Lebih baik kupinjamkan saja ponselku.

"Ano..." gumamku mencoba berani ikut dalam pembicaraan senpai-senpai yang ada didepanku. Dan tepat ketika aku mengeluarkan suaraku, mereka pun menoleh kearahku dalam diam.

"Aku bisa meminjamkan ponselku" lanjutku.

"Jadi ponselmu ada sinyalnya?" tanya Kiba. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandangiku dengan ekspresi penuh harap minus pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memandangiku dingin.

"Ku-kurasa, sebentar biar ku...are...?" apa? kemana ponselku? Kenapa tak ada di rok ku? Jelas-jelas tadi aku meletakkannya disi...tunggu! apa jangan-jangan ponselku terjatuh pas ketika pertemuanku tadi dengan Sasuke?

"Doushitandai?" tanya Matsuri padaku. Ekspresinya terlihat penasaran. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearahku. Sepertinya ia mencoba melihat bagian kantung rok ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka sangat berharap padaku, aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau ponsel ku hilang. Lebih baik aku mencari celah saja dan bilang kepada mereka kalau ponselku sedang low batt. Lalu jika suasana sudah agak lebih baik, aku akan mengambil ponselku diluar.

"Ponsel mu hilang?"

"!" aku menarik nafasku ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya, hanya saja cara pandang mereka seperti sedikit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa kalian masih tak mengerti dengan perkataanku barusan. Sudah kubilang ponselnya hilang. Benar bukan, Naruko?"

"Ano...eto..."

"Ekspresimu kelihatan sekali sedang mencari alasan untuk keluar dari masalah ini"

"Oke...iya...ponselku hilang"

Setelah aku menjawab hal demikian, mereka semua pun kembali melemas. Mereka hanya bisa mendesah dan duduk bersandar di dinding dan duduk lemas di tangga. Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa aku malah membuat mereka berputus asa seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak berguna sama sekali.

"Tunggu... kali-a-an jangan menyerah dulu, pergilah keatap sekolahhh...a...aku mendapat kabar kalau tentara penyelamat sedang mencari manusia yang masih hidup memakai helikopter. Mungkin jika kalian pergi keatap, mereka bisa melihatmu dan kalian pun bisa terselamatkan." Gumam Kyuu-nii.

"!"

"Hontou?" tanya Matsuri dan Shion

"Kita akan selamat?" tanya Kiba dengan nada senang

"..." Sasuke dan Shino hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi keatap!" seru Kiba lagi dan disahuti oleh mereka dengan nada "HOO!" minus Sasuke dan Shino hingga akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju atap.

"Narukohh... cepat pergilah, bawa Naruto bersamamu." Seru Kyuu-ni pelan seraya memegang lukanya. Sekarang orang yang tersisa disini hanyalah aku, Naruto dan Kyuu-nii.

Aku menatapinya miris, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian disini dan aku malah bersenang-senang setelah keluar dan selamat dari tempat ini. Apakah aku monster? Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada orang yang kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku akan menolongnya, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus membawanya bersama dengan Naruto.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kaget ketika aku berusaha mengangkatnya bersama dengan Naruto.

Ternyata tak semudah yang kufikirkan, tubuh mereka sangat berat sekali. Aku tak kuat membawa mereka berdua, meskipun aku berusaha, aku tak mampu membawa mereka secara bersamaan, apa aku harus memanggil senpai-senpai ku diatas sana, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka mungkin sudah agak jauh dan mungkin tak bisa mendengar teriakkan bantuanku. Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mondar-mandir?

"Dengar Naruko? Kau tak akan kuat, lebih baik lepaskan aku dan pergilah sana dan bawa Naruto bersamamu. Kau tak mungkin membawa dua pria sekaligus dalam rangkulanmu"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan menyusul, kalau hanya luka seperti ini, aku pasti masih bisa berjalan. Tenang saja"

"Kyuu-nii?" tanyaku bermaksud untuk bertanya 'kenapa?' tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Sudah sana pergi, aku hanya butuh istirahat...nanti aku menyusul" gumamnya seraya bersandar lagi ke dinding terdekat. Sungguh baik hatinya, aku sangat bangga menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. Dan air mataku yang keluar ini pun mungkin masih tak akan bisa menembus kebaikannya kepadaku serta adikku. Lalu sejak 5 menit aku berdiri dan menatapnya, dengan berat hati pun aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi Kyuu-nii.

Selang 10 menit aku menaiki tangga bersama dengan adikku yang masih lemas, akhirnya aku sampai diujung anak tangga teratas ini, tetapi kenapa ketika aku sampai disana, mereka semua tak ada yang membuka pintu? Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mereka sedang menungguku? Lebih baik aku dekati saja mereka semua, daripada aku penasaran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? bukankah..." aku menghentikan sapaanku ketika aku melihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat ketakutan, bahkan lebih ketakutan daripada yang dibawah tadi. Bola mata mereka melebar seraya sambil menatapi celah pintu yang rada reyot itu.

"Mati kita..." potong Kiba pelan dan kemudian aku mendengar ia menelan ludah disebelahku. Aku mengerutkan keningku sejenak merasa sedikit aneh dengan logat bahasa Kiba yang menurutku masih kurang jelas itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut mengintip bersamanya serta yang lainnya.

Deg!

Begitu terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan yang kulihat dibalik pintu reyot ini, 'Mereka' yang tadi mengejar-ngejarku di koridor ternyata ada juga disini, dan kebanyakan dari 'mereka' adalah teman satu kelas denganku!

"Minna...Iie...doushita?"

TBC


End file.
